Adonis
by SmartPsychoticChaos
Summary: Seto awakes and has feline features. How did he get this way and why is he now dubbed Adonis by the one who he dubbed dog? Find out why in this lovely tale. J/K YES JOEY/seto.


authors note: please hold all questions until the end

Disclaim: this will be the ONLY disclaim because I'm lazy. Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. BUT this story idea is, please respect that.

**Adonis**

**Chapter 1: Not In Kansas Anymore**

Seto stretched out, his body displacing the feathers in the huge blue pillow he lay on. He felt something sliding out of each of his fingers and toes as he did this and brought a hand to his face, pale skin gleaming, in the candle light. Looking at his hand there was nothing there; it looked perfectly normal in its usual pale luminously. He tried to move to the edge of the pillow, but his legs acted weird, like his foot was too long. They also felt extremely furry against the silkiness of the pillow bed.

Perceiving the odd sensation as being just the remnants of slumber he swung his legs over the side swinging a leg over the side only to freeze. Looking down at the single leg as he slowly let it fall to touch the dark floor. It was not human, the dark chocolate fur covered his satyr-like legs. The bend backwards at the ankle was more dramatic than a goat mans and instead of ending in hooves, these ended in smallish petite paws. Seto was skeptical about weather or not the paws would hold him.

Firmly, he planted his paws into the ground, the claws trying to clench the rock floor. Leaning off of the bed he slowly stood, looking much like a child taking its first steps, he walked forward, testing his legs, but was surprised when he started to walk as if he was born with those legs. He stood in front of the bed candles strewn about the room, he realized that the pillow bed was on an elevated rock that was warn smooth. He peered down to where he assumed an exit to be. But, beyond what the candles lit, was only darkness.

He then noticed the scent; it was a sweet musk, smelling of sunlight and blood. It covered everything, he realized; everything except him. He wondered briefly, why this scent was so aromatic to him, but quickly disregarded it because he heard a low growling whine. He stopped in his experimental walking.

He was making the sound; he wanted that scent, he wanted to be covered in it. Seto slowly sat back down on the bed thinking that he should know this scent.

He tried to remember what happened before he woke up in this cave, of sorts:

_It was a long day at Kaiba Corporation. They just finished with the move to America finally making Kaiba Corp international and the CEO, Seto Kaiba, the richest man on earth._

_Upon sitting in the black leather chair behind the large oak desk in the tall tower of Kaiba Corp United States Headquarters he began to work. He did not admire the strange view of the new grasslands that spread to the horizon. He did not enjoy the sunset as it disappeared behind the tall blades of grass. He did not sample the odd American cuisine._

_When the moon shown brightest it provoked the CEO to go to his pent house. Mr. Kaiba realized something, he was missing something, something that he had long ago, he wanted that something back. But, was not sure how to get it. He could not get to sleep, and tossed and turned, as if struggling out of some bondage that was taking his life. The richest man in the world struggled in his luxurious room, in his mansion full of expensive things. The man who had everything struggled in the night, as the world slept and the next morning it was discovered that Seto Kaiba died at approximately 6 o' clock._

The light of the flames danced across his face, he looked somberly down at his deformed legs. He was snapped out of his thoughts by an aerial assault, a red blur pounced over him before grabbing his shoulders and cowering behind him.

"Katusya!..." the red blur trembled behind him.

"C'mon Serenity…..Hey that's not fair! I didn't know you had a mate!" Otogi said. The red blur, Serenity, opened her mouth as if to talk then abruptly snapped it shut.

"You- you're, not my brother, what are you doing here!?," She said and tried to push him off the bed, succeeding in only pushing his torso forward a bit.

"I woke up here," Seto grunted sitting back up.

"Lier, my broth-"

"So, your still available?" Otogi said, cutting in, and was about to pounce on Serenity but stopped, his nose twitching and he backed up and ran into the darkness.

"Ha, you better run!" Serenity said.

Seto peered into the darkness and watched as golden hair and a tanned chest materialized.

"Wheeler?" Seto growled.

The long blond haired man smiled bitterly, before letting it fall to a frown, as he stopped short of the steps unto the bed pillow. Seto sized him up, he looked similar to Wheeler, but he also felt that this man was something more, something greater than the teen he knew in high school. This blond had scars, bite marks all along his chest, and his hair was much longer, the only word that could describe it was to be a mane. This blond beauty also had a goatee. It was quite for a moment.

"My name is not Wheeler, or Mutt for that matter" the blond's eyes narrowed, "It's Katsuya. I did not expect you to awake, Adonis, my apologies, " He then proceeded to walk up to the bed slide past Seto and Serenity, who squealed at this point, and fell asleep.

"Woah!" Serenity got off the bed and smiled brightly before scurrying away.

Seto was frozen, this was the sweet musky sent of sunlight and bloodshed. This was what he was craving. He laid a fair distance from Katsuya and fell asleep, staring at this odd man, wondering why ever he would want to be covered in his scent.

* * *

Seto awoke, stretching. Something soft tickled the middle of his bare back, he grabbed for it only to find it was attached to him; a tail, yea he was definitely not human. He turned his blue eyes he saw the sleeping form of the blondie that called himself Katsuya.

His face seemed more worn than the mutt he knew back in Domino City. Mutt, as if he could even call him that now; no as he gazed at this man, who was much more than a man, he saw the Joey Wheeler he despised was only a shadow of this figure before him. The figure before him was much more; Setos brain kept thinking this new and improved 'mutt' radiated power.

Sunshine and bloodshed

Power

Power

Power

Heat

Safety

Cubes

Sunshine and bloodshed

"Adonis?," Katsuya said feeling the soft face of Seto nuzzling into his neck, but that wasn't what shocked him most. Seto was purring, though now that Katsuya spoke, Seto was choking on that purr and backing away.

Setos' eyes narrowed showing only twin slivers of blue. Katsuyas' eyes danced with humor, uncertainty, and something else, before he turned to the darkness where the entrance.

"Serenity…" Katsuya said into the darkness as his sister said, "Seto?"

Katsuyas' ears perked up as he looked down at his sister.

"You cannot keep babying him Katsuya, if he is to be your mate he is to hunt like any other lioness," She said placing her hands on her furry hips a frown on her face.

"Adonis can decide for himself," Katsuya grimaced, huffed, and then rolled over.

"What about your reputation?" Serenity whined. Katsuya didn't move.

"Reputation?" Seto said quietly, turning his narrowed eyes on her.

"Come, follow me," She scolded and turned fast disappearing into the darkness that was the entrance of the cave. Seto got up and walked down the short steps off the bed and followed Serenity into the darkness, which was apparently a giant black out drape of sorts, but it seemed to be made of banana leafs.

The sun momentarily blinded Seto. But, when his eyes adjusted he found a watery oasis to his right, surrounded by jungle. The ground was slightly moist, yet soft against his face. He could feel a stick or rock digging into the side of his face.

"You are the reason my brother isn't his former glory. I don't even know what he was thinking, giving up his mane, his _Pride,_ for_ you_…..you half breed, you ingrate, you _mutt._ I'll kill you!" Serenity said snidely smashing his face further into the mud with her foot, growling. She lifted her foot again about to give his head another stomp, when he caught it, and she tumbled to the ground.

Seto growled as he rolled on top of her and sat back poising his clawed fingers at her neck.

"He'll kill you if you hurt me!," She whined out, realizing that he was in fact stronger than her.

"Don't threaten me," He growled again standing up and dusting himself off.

"I might just tell him what you did to his 'Adonis' " He added as an after thought, saying 'Adonis' with utter distaste.

Serenity stood up and eyed him before heading into the deeper jungle, Seto followed.

"You don't understand what it means to be referred to as an Adonis, do you?" Serenity said breaking the silence of their hunt.

"He's saying that I'm nubile-," he deadpanned, but was cut off, by her hushing him. He did not see Serenity roll her eyes.

"Do you see that deer over there?" She said pointing to a light brown deer. He nodded his head once.

"I'll run it down and you make the kill, if you can," She said jumping from the brush and chasing the deer. Eventually they were out of Setos sight but he still heard them moving. After a bit he heard yelling, straining his ears he heard Serenity.

"Get ready, Seto!" she yelled and Seto turned his head, claws coming out and pounced on the deer as it ran to his right.

He got a slight high as his teeth sunk into the flesh of the deer making quick work of ripping out its throat. He then heaved the deer over one shoulder, blood spewing down his back, and started walking.

"Hey! Where are you going with that?" Serenity said standing slightly behind Seto. He knew where he was going, he just didn't know it yet, and because of that he was now her superior.

* * *

Authors note: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you not know what to think of it?


End file.
